


Everybody Loves Brian

by casstayinmyass



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Affection, And His Friendship With Brian :'), Best Friends, Brad Is A Good Friend, Brian Deserves Love, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't @ Me, Emotional Support Fic, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I Just Have A Lot Of Feels About Gidg???, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, The Wholesome Side Of Heavy Metal Fics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spooky kids era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: The band shows their frontman how aggressively they love him (ง •̀_•́)งOr, the Spooky Kids cuddle pile that no one asked for
Relationships: Gidget Gein/Marilyn Manson (light)
Kudos: 11





	Everybody Loves Brian

There was something off. Brian, while never being overly talkative, was half the talker he usually was, in that he’d barely respond if anyone asked him anything. Normally the diabolical mind behind every gathering of the “Spooky Kids,” or so they called their group of future rock stars, today he remained silent.

Brad noticed first. He and Brian basically shared a brain, besides being the polar opposites of one another. Brad was the wild card of a group full of wild cards, which said something. At the end of the day after everything he tried to project, Brian was not as wild as he wanted to be—he was shy. And his friend could tell something was up.

“What’s the matter?”

“Fuck you, that’s what’s the matter.”

_Telltale sign of a bad mood #2: lashing out and being even more of a dick than usual._

Jeordie kept jamming with Scott, unable to hear over the sound of their guitars. Freddy didn’t look up from his Uncle Creepy comic book. Stephen was the only other one who took notice from his hammock in the corner, where he had been flipping through a Playboy magazine. He looked out from under the brown hair covering one eye, and pulled down his beanie that said _twat_ on it. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing’s wrong with me. Does something always have to be wrong with me?”

Stephen waited. Brad waited. They knew an explosion was coming, and there was no use cutting in now.

“—I mean, what’s the big deal if my earlobes are a little too big? Or, or I’m too tall. I’m skinny, but what the hell’s wrong with that?! I’m tall, I’m intimidating! I could beat every one of you motherfuckers if I wanted to.”

“Why are you threatening us?” Freddy piped up, still not looking up from his page turning, “We never said those things to you.”

“I’m sure you all think it, and none of you have the guts to tell me cause you think I’ll kill you.”

“What’s going on?” Scott asked, setting down his guitar. Jeordie looked over.

“Did we order the pizza yet, or did I dream that?”

“Fuck the pizza!” Brian yelled, tossing one of Freddy’s drumsticks. Brad made a throat cutting motion Jeordie’s way.

“Hey. Why are you suddenly getting all worked up about shit some assholes have said about you?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah,” Scott huffed a laugh, brushing his wavy hair out of his eyes, “You’re like… the coolest guy around.”

Brian stuck his hands in the pockets of his denim shorts. “You think _I’m_ cool? You’re the one who writes all the music. I don’t do shit except write poetry like a fucking second grader. There’s nothing cool about that.”

“I like your poetry,” Jeordie said, “Poetry is good.”

“Thanks for the input, Jeordie.”

“Hey. Your writing makes the words to the music I write, and without those, how could people sing along?” Scott asked. Everyone turned to look at Brian for his answer, nodding, and the tall boy wrapped his arms around himself, sitting down on the floor.

“I happen to like your earlobes,” Jeordie said, “Even if your mom doesn’t.”

“If all else fails and Freddy dies, we can use your lobes to play percussion,” Stephen chimed in. This was not helpful, but made Brian grin a little.

“Fuck you, Pogo.”

“Fuck you back.”

“You hired me,” Freddy sighed, finally putting his book down, “And befriended me. That was cool of you. And… you’re kind of an inspiration to me.”

“I…” Brad got on his knees, and crawled over to their friend, “Think you are a beautiful person. Inside and out. I think there’s a beauty in you that’s very hard to find in the world.” He got behind Brian, wrapping his legs around either side of him and easing his friend to lay back into him. “You’re an artist, Bri. Who cares what you look like? You feel shit that a lot of people don’t, and you create stuff with us that not everyone likes. But a few do.” He pressed a small kiss to Brian’s cheek, and stroked hair away from his face. “Not a lot of people get you either, man. But we do.” 

“Yeah,” Scott nodded, coming over and sitting criss-cross. He rested his head on Brian’s shoulder, smirking and poking him playfully. “You’ve always got us.” Freddy joined the pile, crawling on his stomach to roll over and put his hands behind his head at Brian’s feet. Jeordie, delighted at the prospect of a cuddle pile, dashed over, throwing himself into Brian’s lap.

“You’re the oompa-loompa to my other oompa-loompa.”

Brian chuckled, flicking Jeordie’s nose, and Jeordie reached up to swat his dick. Everyone looked over to the remaining Spooky Kid.

Stephen rolled his eyes, got out of the hammock, walked over, and planted a big kiss right on Brian’s lips. He then pointed at him. “There. We all think you’re great. I hope you committed that kiss to your spank bank, cause it ain’t ever happening again.” He burst into laughter.

“Guys,” Brian muttered, and looked down. He smiled a little, biting his lip. “I hate a lot of things. Hate is a lot easier than love, y’know? And if you love too many people, love isn’t that valuable anymore.”

“Solid point,” Jeordie nodded, picking at a tear in Brian’s pink leggings.

“I’d agree with that,” Scott nodded.

“Fair,” Freddy murmured.

“But. I don’t know. I love you guys a lot,” Brian muttered, blushing hard.

Brad broke out into giggles, pulling him backward more, and the rest of them climbed on top of their frontman to bury all the bad feelings away for another day. 


End file.
